


I'm only 17, I don't know anything

by sapphicbitxh



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Happy, High School AU, no ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbitxh/pseuds/sapphicbitxh
Summary: A fluffy and slightly angsty Damie high school AU. Dani and Jamie are assigned to work on a project together and realize they have more in common than they originally thought.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani and Jamie - Relationship, damie - Relationship, dani clayton and jamie taylor, owen and hannah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I'm only 17, I don't know anything

She was late, of course, she was always late. With her oat milk latte in hand, Dani Clayton ran into her English class that had started ten minutes earlier. While scanning the room she noticed that her usual seat next to her best friend, Rebecca, had been taken. Rebecca shot her an apologetic look and Dani continued to scan the room looking for an empty seat. She finally noticed an empty chair at a table and started making her way across the room. While trying to get to the empty chair as quickly as possible, Dani tripped over the strap of a backpack and came crashing down with a yelp. Mortified, Dani looked up and saw that her teacher had stopped teaching and the whole class was looking at her. She quickly picked up her spilling latte and mumbled sorry towards her teacher. Finally, Dani made her way to the empty table and sat down. After getting her laptop set up and ready to take notes, she reached into her backpack and pulled out her breakfast, a bag of goldfish. She tried to quietly open the bag up but the girl sitting next to her shot her a dirty look as the bag crumpled. Dani tried to smile at her as a form of apology, but the girl turned back to the lecture and resumed taking notes.

Class was so close to being over with and Dani could not wait to go to her free period and nap. She was pulled away in a daydream of sleeping when she heard the her teacher assigning a project,

“Since we have just finished our chapter on influential female authors and did not have enough time to get into every author listed in our books, I want you and a partner to pick an author we did not discuss and make a presentation to teach the class about your chosen author.” Dani looked over at Rebecca and smiled knowing that she would partner up with her as she always does.

Dani’s teacher continued on, “Before you all started deciding on your partners, I have decided to pair you up myself.” Dani frowned; she had always worked on assignments with Rebecca. Her teacher started rattling off names of partners and Dani listened for her name. “Rebecca Jessel, you will be working with Dylan Noe. Dani Clayton, you will be working with Jamie Taylor.” Dani looked around the room wondering which of her classmates was Jamie Taylor. As Dani looked around the room the girl next to her started to speak,

“I guess we are stuck working together.” She said as she rolled her eyes. Dani noticed right away that she had a british accent and found it very intriguing.

“You are Jamie?” Dani asked the girl. The girl rolled her eyes again.

“Yes, I’m Jamie. You’re Dani, right?” Dani nodded her head. She looked Jamie up and down. She was about the same height as Dani but that was the only similarity that she could see. Jamie had shoulder length curly brown hair while Dani had long blonde hair. Jamie had on dark makeup that made her blue eyes pop and Dani was bare faced with dark circles under her eyes. Jamie was wearing a band tee, flannel, baggy jeans, and Doc Martens. Dani had noticed her in class before, only because she dressed differently than the rest of their classmates. Most of the kids in their class wore Brandy Melville and dressed girly basic and Jamie had a different style that Dani admired. Dani looked down at her crewneck and tennis skirt and felt embarrassed for wearing practically the same outfit as every other girl in their class. Dani noticed Jamie looking her up and down and suddenly felt nervous and pushed her hair behind her ears.

Dani wondered what Jamie thought of her. Even though Jamie already seemed to not like Dani, Dani felt an immediate attraction to Jamie. Jamie had an intense stare and seemed like she was someone who wouldn’t take shit and Dani admired that. Dani could be a bit of a pushover and had a hard time standing up for herself. Dani scanned over Jamie’s backpack looking for a pride pin or some clue into what her sexuality was but unfortunately had no luck. 

“Dani are you listening to me?” Dani snapped out of her inner thoughts and looked up to see a very annoyed Jamie.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Dani asked sheepishly.

“I was asking you when you were free to get started on this project? I would like to get it done as soon as possible.”

“Oh yeah sorry, um I am free to get started on it tonight after six if that works for you?”

“Okay fine. Come to my house and we can get started.” Jamie held out her phone and Dani gave her a confused look. “Ugh put your number in so I can text you the address.” Dani felt herself blush and mumbled sorry under her breath. She quickly typed her name and number into Jamie’s phone and handed it back. Jamie gave her one last annoyed look and walked out of the room without saying goodbye. Dani packed up the rest of her things and then walked over to where Rebecca had been waiting for her.

“What’s your partner’s deal? She seems like she has a stick up her ass.” Rebecca said with an eye roll.

“I don’t know. She already seems to not like me so our project should be quite interesting” Dani said with a chuckle.

“Oh, come on D, I can tell you’re into her. We all know your type is intense and bitchy”

“Shhh Rebecca, be quiet.” Dani said as she scanned the room making sure no one heard what Rebecca had said. Dani knew that she was gay and she had told Rebecca, but no one else knew.”

“Sorry D, you know I love you, but you have a thing for mean girls.” Rebecca whispered. Rebecca was the bluntest person that Dani knew and always told her the truth even when she didn’t want to hear it.

English was Dani and Rebecca’s only class together so once they got out of the room they said goodbye and walked their separate ways. As Dani was walking to her free period, she heard her phone buzz. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw a text from an unsaved number.

“This is Jamie. My address is 1915 Hamilton Dr apt 5. Be here at six.” Dani smiled and walked into her class wondering how the night would go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and let me know if I should continue on!
> 
> Twitter: makayla383


End file.
